As evidenced by the present drought situation, there is a constant need to conserve water. As is well known in a typical home commode or toilet utility, many gallons of water are used. Each time the unit is flushed, one may dissipate between five to fifteen gallons of water. It is also known that for many purposes one does not have to release all the water in the tank to accommodate a sufficient flush. In view of such considerations, the prior art is replete with a number of patents which depict various devices to enable a consumer to use a lesser amount of water. Many of these devices employ valve mechanisms which are inserted in the water storage tank associated with a commode. These devices require the consumer to make complicated mechanical alterations in the water tank of the commode. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,591 entitled TOILET FLUSHING MECHANISM, issued on May 5, 1971 to W. Girten. This device includes a lift rod which carries a bulb valve and has a lever on the outside of the tank which is connected to the lift rod. The device enables one to secure a limited water outflow and can be shifted when desired to secure a full outflow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,958 entitled WATER CLOSETS issued on Mar. 13, 1973 to J. R. Wilhelm shows a bypass connection which enables one to have an alternate water level in a toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,564 entitled DUAL DISCHARGE VALVE UNIT issued on Oct. 31, 1978 to L. F. Addicks, et al. shows a discharge valve to be installed in the storage tank of a water closet to allow a full or partial flush. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,044 entitled DRAIN VALVE OPERATING DEVICE FOR A CISTERN OR FLUSH TOILET issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to E. Ota.
Essentially, all the devices as described above requires one to actually install apparatus within the water storage tank of the toilet or commode. Thus such devices have not been successful and have not been used as a consumer is not likely to make such an installation based on the difficulty and based on personal sanitary reasons. Certain of these devices described above can not be installed by a consumer and must be implemented by a manufacturer or by an experienced plumber and hence are expensive and completely unpractical. Other devices such as the device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,957 issued on Mar. 13, 1973 to R. T. Riedel shows a device which controls the motion of the handle of the water storage tank of a toilet such that the handle can be moved only a sufficient distance to bring about the flushing. This device also has to be installed by removing the top of a water storage tank and is very limited in use as it does not lend itself to a dual operation. Still other devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,774 entitled DUAL FLUSH APPARATUS FOR WATER CLOSETS issued Mar. 27, 1979 to D. E. Sullivan shows a bistable actuating handle which contains a complicated linkage and which requires a consumer to radically change the mechanism on a conventional water closet. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple flush control apparatus which apparatus is easy to install by an unskilled consumer. The apparatus is extremely economical while enabling one to achieve a great deal of flexibility in determining the amount of water used during a flush. The apparatus further allows one to flush the entire contents of the water storage tank in a simple and rapid manner. In this manner, minimum amount of water may be flushed during the majority of time while a maximum amount may be flushed only when necessary.